lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Ramek
Ramek is the RP character of Blint555, Ramek is a Tuffle a rare race which was wiped out by the saiyans. He has a power level of 1,800,000,000 but he uses a highly effective aresenal of tech along with his Ki. He can be rude and cocky. He will somtimes in a fight use a scientific statement to make his attack come out sounding more awsome then it is. He created a hatred for Saiyans and in a fight will mostlikely attack the saiyans of the group first. Biography When the Tuffle race was attacked by the saiyans who turned to great apes, the parents of the 8 year old Ramek placed him in a space pod and launched him away from the planet plant now known as the planet Veg eta. As Ramek crashed onto the friendly planet of Namek he hit his head on a metal bar instantly knocking him out and making him forget his name. The freindly people of Namek not knowing his hame decided to name the boy after their planet. As Ramek grew up over the years he practiced hard with his friends, over time his power level grew to large numbers. He began in interest in building highly advanced tech, as he did so he kept getting memorys of his parents and what they taught him, and then one day while building a scouter he remembered that night where the Saiyans destroyed and killed his race with no mercy. He began practicing and building even more as he learned that he was the last Tuffle. Once Frieza's army came to Namek he joined in hopes of becoming in assasin so he could kill his Saiyan enemys, he got the job and began killing many Saiyans and other races Including the Fathers of Layala and . Once Frieza was defeated he quit his assasin job. After Friezas defeated he had nothing else to do so launched himself to earth in a space pod, but little did he know his space pod was broken and while he was flying the pod froze him inside of it and it drifted off course. Hundreds of years later his pod crashed on earth, He was found by a teenage girl, Layala, who he promised to teach, he lives in her house now having know other place to stay. Will Ramek turn out to be a friend or a foe to the lookout crew? Armor, Gear, & Appearance He has Brown spiky hair, brown eyes and has the body built of just the normal saiyans such as Goku. He wears battle armor and a scouter makeing him seem like he is Saiyan himself. He built the battle armor to be able to take the damage of some extreme attacks. He also build his scouter, upgraded so that instead of just exploding at a high power lvl it will still read the level, other then that upgrade the scouter still acts the same as normal scouters allowing him to target enemys, read distance, scan, record, and read power level. He carrys a sniper rifle build to shoot lasers that will one shot medium class warriors but if you are strong enough then you can take on more hits then one, but if you are fast enough you can dodge the sniper shot easily. Special Attacks Sniper Shot-Described in Armor, Gear & Appearance. Razor Beam- A large white ki laser comes out of his hand Special Beam Cannon- Taught to him by the Namekians Marble Explosives- Throws a small handfull of highly explosive marbles Ki Blast Rocket punch- Ramek attaches a rocket to his wrist and launches himself at you if he successful at punching you the rocket will explode Healing beam- Taught to him by the Namekians, He has forgotten about this move almost entirely and will only remember if a freind really needs help Instant Transmission Wormhole-Like instant transmission but instead of one person its as many people until he shuts down the worm hole. Black hole-Requires a lot of Ki, But if he can get this attack out then the attack will grab nearby objects and pull them into the the black hole as it attempts to pull in its foes Regeneration-Regeneration of ki energy Emp-Electro magnetic pulse, a small grenade that will knock out electricity in a large radius. Category:Tuffle Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles